<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ninth Day Of Fic-mas by anotherhappylanding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247520">The Ninth Day Of Fic-mas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding'>anotherhappylanding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Life Day (Star Wars), Secret Marriage, Surprises, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, christmas surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhappylanding/pseuds/anotherhappylanding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé misses Anakin over Life Day.</p><p>Day 9 of 12</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala &amp; Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 12 Days Of Fic-mas [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ninth Day Of Fic-mas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Padmé is everything alright?" Satine leaned forwards to ask her friend with a concerned arch of her eyebrows.</p><p>Padmé looked up at her with empty eyes and a smile that appeared a second too late to be at all convincing.</p><p>"What?" Padmé asked. "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine."</p><p>Satine tilted her head downwards at Padmé with a stern look.</p><p>"Are you really going to sit here and lie to me?" She then smiled with sympathy. "Now, what is it that seems to be troubling you."</p><p>Padmé let out a sigh, knowing that Satine truly cared about what it was that was bothering her. She debated telling, she wanted to, she really did. The question was, how could she say that she was sad about not being able to spend Life Day with her husband when Satine, like the rest of the galaxy, didn't even know she had a husband. The answer, she couldn't say anything about it, she'd just have to come up with a believable lie. She could do that, she was a politician, it's practically what she did for a living. </p><p>"It's nothing," Padmé shook her head with a kind smile. "I made plans to visit Sola, my sister, for Life Day but with all the work I have to do it looks like I won't be able to."</p><p>Satine frowned, she knew better than most what it felt like to not be able to spend the holiday with the ones she loved.</p><p>"I'm sorry Padmé," Satine's brow furrowed. "If it's any consolation, I wouldn't mind helping you with your work. I'll be on Coruscant for the next few days anyway. I know it's not Naboo with your sister but if you would like the company I'd be happy so help you."</p><p>"Thank you Satine," Padmé smiled. "That sounds lovely. Now I think I should be heading back to my apartment, I have an early morning."</p><p>"Well it was good to see you," Satine stood up and walked with Padmé until she reached the door. "Just comm me when you feel like getting started on that work."</p><p>"I'll make sure to do that," Padmé then left the apartment.</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Padmé entered her apartment with a sad smile. She knew it would be completely empty since she had leant Threepio to her friend, Senator Bail Organa earlier in the day.</p><p>She was just about to walk into her bedroom when she heard his voice.</p><p>"You know it worries me that you can't tell when someone else is in your apartment."</p><p>Padmé jumped back and flicked on the lights to reveal Anakin standing in her living room, leaning one hand on the back of the couch.</p><p>"Anakin!" Padmé shrieked before a smile spread across her face. "Anakin!" She grinned at him. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Thought I'd surprise you," He waltzed over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Surprise."</p><p>Padmé couldn't contain her joy when she pulled his head back down to kiss her once more. She pulled away with a grin.</p><p>"I love you Ani," She smiled.</p><p>"I lov-" Anakin began.</p><p>Padmé didn't let him finish and instead pulled him in for another kiss, something Anakin didn't mind one bit. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's super short, I'm sorry about that but I promise I'll make up for it with two pretty long ones before this is finished.</p><p>Day 9 of 12</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>